Headmistress
by Elmo99
Summary: Even the smallest person can change the course of the future.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I wrote this story after realising that so many stories nowadays have on of the pairings having some total break down/suicide this is a story where a good couple have a good relationship without some dumb crisis.

The death of Albus Dumbledore had taken everyone by suprise. Harry hid it well but I knew he was hurting too.

He seemed to have a new aura around him. I wonder if it was only me who saw it but in the days following our headmaster's death he draw into himself and seemed to burden himself with guilt and responsibility.

I tried to comfort him but it was in vain, he only spoke to Ron and Hermione and didn't leave the guys dormitory except for lessons.

The school seemed to come under a mist of misery. The teachers tried to keep things normal but nobody was fooled.

Me? Well I had never been close to Headmaster Dumbledore but I too felt his loss. Not as much as those close to him such as Harry but he had always been kind to me when we crossed paths.

I shed my tears for him and continued with life.

Mum and Dad sent letters to Ron, Harry and Hermione checking how they were coping, and similar letters came from Lupin and Tonks, Bill and Fleur and Mad-eye.

Laughter was few in those days and if any it was over quickly. Everyone acted sad, except the Slytherins.

Crabbe and Goyle quickly found someone new to flank; Blaise Zambini, the tall, dark-haired, handsom Chaser.

Slughorn took over Proffesor Snape's position of Potion's Master and Proffesor Mgonagal took her place as Headmistress.

Things were going to be okay. The world would keep turning and all wounds healed with time.

I glanced at Harry across the Grythindor table. Almost all wounds.

I sighed and pushed my plate of untouched toast away and made to get up. Neville immediatly stood with me but I waved him down.

"I'm just going to the Library." I assured him and hurried away before he could insist on accomping me.

I hadn't been lying I really was planning on going to the library but as I walked up the marble staircase and passed a sober looking Headless Nick, who waved half-heartedly at me, I changed my pathway up to the seventh-floor.

The corridor seemed deserted, although on closer inspection I noticed a pair of fithyears snogging in an anclove. Gross.

I headed straight for the blank space of wall that stood opposite the statue of Beseric the Barmy teaching trolls to tapdance.

A rather stupid venture some thought, I appluded him for stepping over the line of the laughable to the possible.

Beginging the seemingly innocent walk back and forth in front of the blank wall, I closed my eyes thinking, "I want to find somewhere peacful."

The grand oak door materialised in front of me when I opened my eyes. Sliping inside soundlessly and closing it behind me, I gasped at the beauty of the place.

Wisps of fluffy white mist circled my ankles and a gentle light came from a little table lamp sitting on a side table next to a big couch.

As if someone had put music on as a background I could hear waves lapping on an endless shore and the russel of wind in leaves.

I sighed contently, flopping onto the couch and tucking my legs underneath myself before pulling out my potions book and beginging to read.

Potions was one of my favourite subjects even with Proffessor Snapes teaching. I loved the way the smoke of a freshly brewing potion would enveil me with it's unique fraqurence and the endless possibilities it held.

I had a similar feeling for Transfiguration and charms, nomatter how many spells you learnt or invented there was always more waiting to be found.

"Like me." I murmered to myself, "waiting to be found." Like a diamond, I was ready to shine in just the right light.

And the one whose light I wanted wasn't interested in me. He was more interested in sleeping with my ho-ish best friend who wore so much makeup you could scrape it off with a shovel and whose skirt was so far up her butt that-

I stopped my mini tirade. I'd heard myself say too many times before. Luna was my best-friend, we used to be inseprable, we liked all the same things, thought alike.

And I know it makes me sound possesive but we were just like that. Until she decided that she liked Harry and that my feelings for him were childish and to be discarded like trash.

I sighed a breath of ocean breaze and closed my book. Thinking about Luna and Harry stressed me out too much for even potions to dispell.

Harry didn't even talk me any more, it was like Luna had caught him in a sticky web. I snorted, the only web she had to cast was the one between her legs.

I instantly felt guilty for thinking of my friends in such a way. Sure they had totally disregarded my feelings and abandoned me at this time when everyone should stick together, but I was fifteen and I could look after myself.

I quit my pep talk and gathered up my bag and book and left the room of requirement in time for first period.

At the doorway to Proffesor Mgonagal's classroom I reached out for the door-handle only to have it opened before my hand touched it to reveal a harrased looking Mgonagal.

"Ah, Miss Weasley I'm glad you are here. Come along with me." and without waiting she propelled me by my shoulders back down the corridor and along to her office.

I let myself pause inside her sparsly decorated room and turned to her asking, "where am I going?"

She stopped busying herslef with the flour pot next to the fire-place, gave me a sad look and said, "I'm taking you to the Burrow for the reading of Proffesor Dumbledore's Last Will and Testement."

"Whoa, why do I have to go?" I said startled.

Mgonagal smiled sadly, "Why else? Professor Dumbledore left you something." 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Hey guys I hope you're liking the story so far. Rate, Review & spread the love!

Severus: Say it.

Me: No.

Severus: Say it child.

Me: I'm not a child! I'm a young lady! Who loves men who could be my father!

Severus: Then I'll say it; Eleanor does not own any of the Harry Potter content.

Me: -sulks-

Chapter 2.

I came sprawling out of the Burrow's kitchen fireplace almost knocking Mum's legs out from under her as she pottered around making tea and biscuits.

She jumped out of my way and squealed, "Ginny! Oh look at you!" before pulling me into a giant hug that smelt of baking and home.

An uncomfortable someone coughed behind us and I pulled myself out of my mum's embrace to see Harry standing there. I looked him up and down and to my surprise there was no ho-ish Luna crawling all over him.

"Harry!" I plastered my fake smile all over my face, "What are you doing here?"

Harry fell for my smile hook, line and sinker. With a grin of his own he shrugged, "Professor Dumbledore left something for Ron, Hermione and me too."

I nodded, walking past Harry into the Black family living room where Ron, Hermione and Rufus Scrimshaw were seated. Everyone knew that Dumbledore had given the Golden Trio a secret mission, so it wasn't really surprising that they were in his will. The only peculiar thing about the situation was the fact that I was in it too.

Harry came in behind me and plopped down beside Ron and 'Mione, I perched on a chair close to Scrimshaw and far away from the Trio.

"Well now we are all here," Scrimshaw said as Mum closed the door, "we can begin."

He unrolled a parchment that had been sitting in his lap and cleared his throat, "This is the Last Will and Testament of Albus Perciful Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

He gave us a weary look, "I'll skip the formalities and get straight to the point." (The bit where we get stuff you mean.) "First to Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator; a device of my own making in the hope that when things seem most dark, it will show him the light."

Scrimshaw passed Ron an object that looked just like a muggle cigarette lighter (yeah Dad got to me a tid-bit.)

Ron stared at the lighter dumbfoundedly before tucking it away in his pocket, Scrimshaw's eyes followed his every move. "Do you have any idea why Dumbledore would have given you this item?"

Ron shook his head, "No idea."

Scrimshaw shook his head.

It continued in that way for the giving of a child's story book to Hermione and a Snitch to Harry.

I remained silent in the Trio's uproar over the withdrawal of the Sword of Godric Grythindor, I didn't see any use that Harry would have in it other than for letter-opening and collecting dust.

When my turn finally came around I was scared silly. It was stupid to be so fearful. Professor Dumbledore had bestowed me a final GIFT (though God knows why.)

Scrimshaw's expression was unreadable as he began, "To Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley. I declare you, Headmistress of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to be put to immediate effect as of the reading of the will."

He looked up at me, "Greatness comes in many forms and trust comes in the most unlikely. Even the smallest person can change the course of the future. This task is appointed to you, if you do not find a way, no one will."

Everyone was staring at me as he finished. Hell I'D be staring at me if I could; instead I just sat looking open- mouthed at Scrimshaw.

I came to my senses first. "Professor McGonagall?"

"Already knows. She accepts you as Headmistress, as does all the staff."

All the staff already knew? "And my studies?"

"They have agreed to send you coursework to do in your spare time, if you choose to accept the role. You are sixteen and are an adult in the Wizarding Community and so can choose to refuse."

I stood, everyone was waiting and I heard Dumbledore's words in my head: 'Even the smallest person can change the course of the future.'

How had he known? A small plain girl with six exuberant and colourful brothers, it's easy to feel small and insignificant, easy to fade into background music. Dumbledore had thrown me a life-line; to be SOMETHING. I for one was not going to let it slip away.

So I straightened my spine and said, "I'll have my belongings in my new quarters by this evening." and left the room. Back to Hogwarts, my home, my castle, my school.

A/N: Love, hate? I know I should be finishing my other stories but I've been brooding over this one for AGES! 


	3. Chapter 3

********

**Severus: Say it!**

**Me: Never.**

**Severus: You can't hide forever; you'll have to say it one day.**

**Me: Watch me! *Runs away into the distance* Later Sev!**

**Severus: *sigh* Eleanor does not own any of the Harry Potter content.**

**Me (from distance): NOOOOOO!**

**XXXX**

**

* * *

**

**(I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE THIS CLEAR. GINNY IS 17. REGARDLESS OF WHAT I WROTE IN THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS. SHE IS 17! Just so you know.)

* * *

**

I sat behind my desk in Dumbledore's office (I couldn't really think of it as my own) waiting for seven o'clock to come.

Taking another long look around me, I once again marvelled. I'd never got a good look at the Headmaster's office, other than the one time in first year.

On rickety wooden tables sat strange mechanical creations that I assumed Dumbledore had created like the Deluminator. On my left sat the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, collecting dust. The walls were lined with ceiling high shelves filled with books and strangely enough several Denby crockery sets. Behind my desk, two staircases led up to my quarters; One on either wall, moulded to its curved shape.

For the comfort of the Headmaster or mistress at the time, the sleeping chamber had been enchanted to morph to a bedroom of personal preference (mine was a creamy soft carpet and matching cream wallpaper. Dark mahogany wood furniture and bed frame with cream bed covers.)

As seven o'clock ticked steadily nearer I began to steel myself. Luckily when I'd returned to the school the girls who shared my dormitory were not there. I managed to pack and move rooms without being asked a single question. I wondered if anyone had even noticed I was gone. Probably not.

I wondered what the school's reaction to me would be; Shocked defiantly; Happy? Mad?

There was no doubt they would all be wondering what made me so special that I was to receive such a gift and I would wonder along with them.

Deciding I could postpone it no longer, I stood and went up to my bedroom. Pulling a forest green pair of robes over black skirt and halter neck top.

Looking in the mirror I saw a seventeen year old, young woman. Preparing to face the world.

"Thank God I didn't know what I wanted to do when I got out of Hogwarts, I might have been disappointed" I thought as I walked down the long corridors that led to the entrance to the Great Hall.

I knew that students tended to arrive just after seven, and I'd seen Professor Dumbledore make his entrance shortly after also.

Earlier Professor McGonagall had shown me a secret door near the Great Halls doors that led round the back to a door that opened onto the teacher s long table. As I entered the corridor my tummy quivered at the idea of having to walk that length to my chair in the centre with all eyes upon me.

But too late for that now, I told myself sternly, You agreed to take this position, make your bed and lie in it Ginerva.

Looking through a tiny peephole in the door to the teachers row, I saw that all of them were seated. There weren't many students that had arrived yet but I was sure that it wouldn't stay that way for long.

Dumbledore had always entered after all were seated; I thought that seeing as I was headmistress now I could change the rules.

Stepping through the door I silently skirted along the table and slid into my chair. Professor McGonagall (did I call her Minerva now?) looked at me oddly and I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I didn't want to make a big entrance the first time. Let them adjust gradually."

Minerva nodded solemnly and I was glad to have her there.

On my other side was an empty chair where the Professor for DADA normally sat. I realised that choosing a new professor would be my job and was glad even more to have Minerva here.

As if she was reading my mind, Minerva asked, "I know you've only just got your bearings but do you have any ideas on a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor?"

I said, "I haven t given it much thought yet but I think I could judge a good teacher. Being as I can see from the students perspective." I'd already segregated myself from the other kids; I guess that was a good thing. Right?

As the pupils flooded the hall, no one glanced up at the high table. I couldn't blame them, we'd all been avoiding looking at it because our eyes were immediately drawn to Dumbledore's empty chair.

When one person did and saw me, he nudged his friend at gestured. From that single point I watched the ripple of people telling their friends and pointing; That Ginny Weasley was sitting in the Headmaster's (Mistress's now) chair.

From this distance I could just about gauge everyone's general reaction. Confusion mixed with wonder (Hufflepuffs), calculation (Ravenclaws), hate (Slytherins), envy (Luna), admiration (Hermione and Harry (I liked that one), pride (Gryffindor) and disbelief (Ron of course.)

I smirked inside at the look on Luna's face as she looked from Harry to me then tried to distract his focus by giggling and clinging to him. Why was she even sitting at that table?

Dinner progressed slowly. I had good conversations with Minerva but hardly touched my salmon and cous cous. I was pretty sure that if I ate I would throw it back up onto a rather startled Minerva, what a great first impression that would make.

When it was finally over and an untouched chocolate mousse disappeared from my plate, I stood.

Minerva didn't even need to call for silence; The second I stood all noise ceased. Great.

"Um," Brilliant start Ginny, inspiration you are!

"Professor Dumbledore was a great man," I said, what the hell was I saying? "and he will be greatly missed."

A general nodding of heads around the hall gave me courage, "I know we were all expecting Professor McGonagall to take over from him, but as a last wish, Professor Dumbledore made me headmistress. I don't know why, maybe I never will, but I'm sure that we will continue to honour him as if he were still with us."

In unison the Slytherins moaned, but the Gryffindor, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws burst into a noisy applause. Cat calls and whistles sounded and I knew I must be grinning like a fool.

Flashing my trademark cheeky grin, and not sounding very adult-like or mature, I said "So don't get in trouble. Or you'll end up in my office!"

Minerva looked at me when I sat down. Uncomfortable under her gaze I said, "What?"

"You have a real way of connecting with them." She stated. I could see the other teachers flashing me looks too.

I instantly became bashful, "Was it too much? Was I too connected?"

She patted me on the shoulder comfortingly. "You are the headmistress now. It is up to you how connected you are, but if you want my opinion; I think that the fact you are 'one of them' so to speak, a known friend before you became headmistress, has helped them adjust easily and even enthusiastically."

I grinned like an idiot and stood. Most of the students had left for their common rooms and I felt exhausted by all the excitement of today. "I'll see you... Around." I said lamely to Minerva and nodded to the teachers as I left.

Hagrid gave me a huge smile as I passed, which I returned before heading upstairs to my office and bed.

The stone gargoyle leapt aside at my word, "Gryffindor" and I almost floated up the stairs.

I opened the door totally relieved to be alone at last and SO ready for sleep, but was stopped in my tracks by the familiar figure sitting in the cushioned seat facing my desk.

My wand was out in a heartbeat as I said, as calmly as I could, "Turn around and tell me what on Earth you are doing here traitor."

Professor Snape swivelled round slowly and smirked his cruel, sarcastic smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I do not own any of the Harry Potter content.**

**Severus: Well that wasn't so hard was it?**

**Me: *picks up bomb* Hey anyone know where JKRowling lives?**

**Sev: No Eleanor! Put down the bomb!**

**Ginny: *Points at Luna* She lives inside her!**

**Me: *Throws***

**BOOM!**

**Sev: *suffering sigh***

**Me: I never liked her anyway.**

**Gin: *snigger***

**XXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"Miss Weasley I suggest you lower that wand. Someone could lose an eye." Professor Snape drawled as I stalked around him to my chair.

I didn't lower it.

"Answer my question before I call the Order here and have them take care of you themselves." I threatened but Snape's expression didn't even change.

He said, "Why else would I bother myself with a little girl playing dress-up? I have come to ask for my job back."

When I just stared at him he continued, "Well that is assuming I WAS fired. Albus didn't really get around to it." He winced just slightly when he said Dumbledore's name but I caught it.

I lowered my wand and asked, "Why did you do it?"

He was cool when he answered, "I was told to."

"By Voldemort?"

Wince. "No."

I frowned, he'd broken into my office (memo to self to make a harder password) and now he wouldn't answer a straight question.

I crossed my ankles and said, "Explain."

And so Snape explained. All about horcruxses, the trio, his orders from Albus to kill Albus and his spy work.

When he was done he handed me an envelope with slanted handwriting upon it. "Albus said you would know what it meant." When I looked at him dubiously he said, "I haven't read it."

Taking the letter I unsealed it and pulled out a parchment with just one sentence upon it:

Greatness comes in many forms and trust comes in the most unlikely.

Jeese. However much I wanted to forget Dumbledore's words and call for Aurors, I knew that all Snape had told me was true. It was nice to know what the trio knew and had been planning (some of.)

As far as I could see Snape had made a great and would do again. Having someone behind enemy lines who could relay back to us was immensely useful.

I also knew that bringing Snape would cause uproar among the students and staff, him being the one who killed Dumbledore.

A headache had begun in my temples. Did I really have to make this decision on my first day? Did Dumbledore deal with this every day?

I glanced back at his portrait directly behind my chair. He was watching me silently, which was unnerving, waiting for my decision.

Turning back to Snape I saw his eyes had followed mine to stare at the old headmaster, his expression was unreadable but I guess that's a good thing. I wouldn't want our spy to be an open book.

I stood and he mimicked me. Looking him square in the eyes I said, "I will let you return to the school in your old position as..." I played with the option of sending him back to potions or letting him have DA, "Potions Master."

I knew he was angry and disappointed even with his mask; it was well known how long Snape had wanted the DADA position, but I wasn't about to let a classroom full of teenagers, who blamed him for their old headmaster's death, with wands learning jinxes and hexes in a room with him.

I blurted, "I would want the kids to gang up on you." and then hurried on at his furious expression, "They do hold a grudge against you."

He didn't argue with me, probably because he knew I was right. He just nodded and headed for the door.

I called, "Keep a low profile till breakfast. I'll announce you then."

He nodded, "I'm sure I'll manage."

I replied, just for the satisfaction of doing it, "then you are dismissed Severus."

And he left in a swish of bat cloak and greasy hair.

So now I had to accommodate a death eater spy who killed my predecessor and is hated my all the students (bar Slytherin) and teachers (bar me.)

Well Hell.

As I turned away I caught a quick glance of Dumbledore s picture smiling slightly in what I hoped was a satisfaction with my decision.

**XXXXXXX **

When I woke up the next morning I imagined that when I opened my eyes, I'd be in my dormitory with all the other girls and the only problems I'd have to deal with was Luna and homework.

But of course nothing I wanted really came to pass, and when I did open my eyes it was to see the dark wood of my new bed.

As I slid my feet onto the cold floor, my inner self scowled at myself. I made this choice and it's only the second day. If I couldn't handle two days, how would I handle years?

The thought shocked me, and I realised that I fully intended to stay here for years. It gave me a strange warm feeling inside that I couldn't place.

But all warm happy feelings stopped when I realised what was awaiting me today; Severus's reintroduction.

I knew that I was going to face some seriously angry teachers (and even more angry kids) once this breakfast was done, but I knew it was for the greater good.

Besides I was headmistress, I had counselled and made a decision. I was sure I wouldn t be able to tell the teachers or students the actual truth about Dumbledore s death, what with Snape s cover, but if they trusted Dumbledore they would trust me.

And so I made my way to the Great Hall and the judgement that awaited, full of confindence.

**

* * *

**

**XXXXXX **

**Me: Sorry this chapter is short guys, I'll do better next time! **

**Luna: I can't believe you blew me up. **

**Ginny: Yeah you would think it would stop you talking. **

**Me: That's why I'm the author. *Goes to laptop* **

**Luna: Ginny: *stares* **

**Me: *writes: "Luna loses her voice and disappears."* **

**Luna: *poof* **

**Me & Ginny: :D **

**Severus: .. That may have given me small amusement...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Severus: I don't like this chapter.**

**Ginny: Me: What?**

**Severus: I hate this chapter.**

**Me: Puff you hate EVERYTHING. Be quiet and enjoy the story.**

**Ginny: Yeah or you'll get kicked out on your skinny white ass.**

***Ginny & Me High Five***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'm not completely sure how I kept my job after breakfast that day. I had been certain that introducing a Deatheater who killed the old headmaster and was hated by almost all the students, would have both Snape and I out on our derri res (if your excuse my French.)

As I skittered nervously down to the Great Hall, I realised I wasn't walking very headmistress-y at all.

Straightening my spine I strode down the hallways with purpose, dignity and Whoa!

I spun round and grabbed the offending boy's wrist who dared slap my arse.

"Name young man?" I asked stepping towards the boy. I could see his friends a little further back along the corridor snickering and watching.

The boy obviously hadn't expected my angry reaction (what HAD he expected?) and tried to step back but I didn't let him move. He said, "Montague... Miss"

He obviously stuttered on the 'miss' part and I guessed it must be hard to call a female almost a head shorter than him, miss.

I put on the stern face I'd seen Minerva wear countless times and said, "Now Montague. Would you care to explain to me what your hand was doing seconds ago?"

The boy looked like he was having a minor heart attack. I knew the Weasley temper was infamous but I never realised how scary I was without trying.

Montague tried to say something like, "I was dared to." but it obviously got caught up on the way to his mouth and all he managed to stammer at me was, "I- d- t- t- d- t-"

In the background I could hear his friends jeering at him and me. "Come on Gin your still just a teenager! You know you liked it."

I pulled out my wand to cast a 'silencio' charm on his friends, just as I heard silent footsteps behind me.

"Is there a problem here Headmistress?" Said Snape's voice was there behind me. All the boys who had been laughing moments ago stopped dead.

I gave him a glare that I hoped telegraphed 'I told you to stay in your office' and 'when I work out how you are going to pay for making my second day hell.'

He smirked back at me and turned back to the boy, "if you touch Headmistress Weasley again without her express permission," his smirk widened, "I will personally supervise detentions for you till you leave this school. You are dismissed."

Montague gave me a terrified look as if I was going to turn on Snape and curse him in oblivion (tempting) but when I did nothing, he almost ran away his friends in toe.

I turned on Snape as soon as they were out of sight, "I told you to stay low!" I hissed at him.

He shrugged at me and only said, "you're welcome."

I wished with all my might that I could affect him in some small way, but I knew that if all these years of being a teacher hadn't got through his cool indifference then I doubted I would.

Putting on my own mask of authority I turned away from him and swept towards the Great Hall. Within seconds Snape's long strides had caught up with my own.

I let myself into the passageway and went straight to the door.

"How are you going to introduce me?" he asked and I thought he sounded an incy wincy bit nervous.

I quoted him, "I'm sure you'll manage" and I noticed the look of irritation of my blas answer.

I turned to him and placed both my hands on his shoulders, "I am not only their Headmistress Severus, to many of them I am a friend. That means they trust me and my judgement. They may not like what I will do but they will assume I have good reason."

I paused for a few seconds watching his eyes, trying to read his expressions. I thought I saw admiration but I decided that I was a bad reader.

Releasing him a went for the door, turning back to give Snape a cheeky smile "worse case scenario; they'll hunt you down because they think I'm under the imperious curse."

"And if that happens?" he asked, surprising me with a tiny subtle lift of lip corners.

"We run like hell." I told him and walked into the Great Hall, Severus close behind me.

Friendly laughter and chatter died as we entered. It was silent as the grave as I took my seat. Severus hesitated for an instant behind me, as he obviously debated whether to sit beside me or in the potion master's chair, before he dropped with a poof of robes into the chair beside me.

Perhaps Snape wasn't as confident as he acted.

I smiled at him and turned to face Minerva who wasn't staring like everyone else. She was tucking into her egg and bacon with forced vigour.

"Good morning." I said in a polite friendly tone. She nodded to Severus and asked, in an obviously forced tone, "Defence against?"

"Potions," I said around a bite of cereal, very aware of every one listening to us. Minerva shot Severus a loathing glance and I added, "we'll talk later."

I continued to eat, refusing to address the subject any longer, and slowly the Hall returned to its normal bustle. I saw Dean and Neville trying to catch my eye and I remembered something.

Digging into my robes I pulled out the fake galleon I hadn't thought about since the incident at the Ministry. Tapping it gently with my wand I sent a message to the members of DA who had kept their coins.

_I have my reasons, and they're good but I can't tell you._

I watched Dean, Neville and several others jump as their coins burned.

I waited for a few seconds then felt my own coin heat up.

_We trust you Gin, you won't let us down._

I smiled and, subtly, put my hand on Severus's leg. He jerked and looked at me, "What-" he started and I quickly withdrew my hand.

I showed him the message I'd received and was rewarded with another tiny mouth tilt.

I could understand how he felt. I didn't believe there was one child who came and grew up into a woman or man inside these walls that didn't find a true home here. A home like Hogwarts never left you, no matter where you went.

"Welcome home Severus" I told him gently. He stiffened and pulled away from me, face blank but I didn't feel rejected; I was happy that things seemed to be straightening out after everything.

**XXXXXXX**

**Me: I'd like to give a big thank you to my reviewers; **

**- lizettefon **

**- TemperedRose **

**- luply **

**- jeremiah123**

**Ginny: She'll keep posting promise.**

**Severus: No preposterous stops-half-way-through-because-she-got-bored anymore.**

**Me: Well... Maybe sometimes...**

**Ginny: Severus: *GLARE***

**Me: *Hands in surrender* OKAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ginny: We're back!**

**Me: And seeing as is being CRAZY recently I've decided to catch up on chapters.**

**Severus: a.k.a: Write loads and not upload them for ages for the 'suspense effect'**

**Me: Shhhhhh!**

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter content.**

**XXXXXXX**

I sat that evening at my desk that evening, just finishing off the charms coursework that had been delivered to my desk, along with other work, by an overly cheerful Dobby.

Distantly I heard someone knock on the door and with a quick dot I finished the essay.

"Come in" I called, expecting Mcgonagal but was pleasantly suprised to see Severus in the doorway, "Severus how can I help you?" I asked as I started my Herbology.

Severus closed the door behind himself and came to stand before my desk. I waved him into a chair, he said, "well I was under the impression that you are taking coursework towards your NEWTS while you work."

It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway, gesturing to the papers on my desk.

"Well," he continued, "I do not beleive that potions is a subject you can fully learn and understand the complexity of it from paperwork." With a flick of him wand a cauldron, ingredients and instructions appeared on my desk.

We watched eachother for a few seconds before I stood, and began work on the potion he'd set me, "Felix Felicis."

Severus helped himself to the chair across from my desk, watching me work silently. I tried to read what he was thinking as I stirred counterclockwise for seven minutes then switched to clockwise for another seven.

He was obviously engrossed just watching a potion being made. I wondered why he always asked for the DA job when he was so obviously in love with potions.

I worked and he sat for a good hour. I talked all the while, silently berating myself for being a nervous babbler.

I poured the potion into two large bottles and corked them. I put one in my desk draw and pressed the other into Severus's hand.

".. And this is for you, I hope you find my work amiable."

Severus didn't even glance at it and only said, "passable."

I laughed out loud at him and sat behind my desk again, picking up on where I had left my Herbology essay.

"When something is captured by a Devil's Snare, its movements directly affect your capture- the more it struggles, the faster and more violently it constricts. Attempting to keep calm and remaining still is the first step if one is ever ensnared..."

"Light." Said a voice behind my left ear. I jumped out of my chair, grappling for my wand. The back of my foot hit the chair leg and I went backwards over the armrest. On my way down I whacked my head on the mantlepiece and slid down to the floor.

In seconds strong arms were around me, lifting me up suprisingly gently. Now I was in his arms I could fully apreciate how tall he was, with broad shoulders and muscular arms you couldn't see through the bat robes. He made me feel very small and girlish.

I squirmed in his arms, "I'm fine, honestly put me down."

Severus paused for a second then carried me into my private living room. He lay me down on the sofa and I immediatly tried to get up but he pushed me back down saying, "Stay."

He then strode from the room. I stood up, lights flashed infront of my eyes and I sat down on the floor. I cursed myself for being such a clutz as Severus returned with a potion and his wand.

"I told you to stay" he accused and dabbed some of the potion on the lump at the back of my head where I hit it. I smiled weakly up at him, "you don't need to fuss so. I'm totally clumsy, something like this happens almost everyday."

Severus snorted and said, "then I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on you. I can't have my protector breaking her neck."

I stuck my tongue out a him and swallowed the liquid he held out. I tasted strangely like strawberry milkshake and I was practically in bliss as the healing warmth spread through me.

Helping me to my feet, Severus helped me back up onto the sofa. When I sat down I asked him the first thing that came to my mind, "why are you being so nice to me?"

Severus stared at me for a moment before saying, "you are not like your brothers."

It was my turn to snort then, "I'm not sure whether to be offended or not."

"Not," he told me, "now go to sleep."

Completely ignoring him I stood up, he frowned but followed me back to the office. I sat behind my desk and picked up my quill.

I asked Severus, "So light?"

And he laughed. Not a cruel spiteful laugh, more like an amused chuckle. "Yes" he told me, "Devil Snare hates sunlight."

I nodded, not even bothering to hide the smile I was giving him, and wrote it down.

Standing I led Severus to the door, opening it I smiled at him again, "Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight We- Ginerva." he replied and left.

"You may be one of the only people who've made him do that," a voice called to me from across the room.

I closed the door, (I assumed he meant smile or hell laugh! Who could've beleived he could laugh?) and told Dumbledore, "I know."

I sat down, turning my chair around so that I was facing Dumbledore. "Why did you make me Headmistress?" I asked him.

Dumbledore twinkled his eyes at me and said, "You were made for this job Miss Weasley."

"Ginny." I corrected absently.

"Ginny; You have a natural flare for making people beleive everything you say. I spoke with one of the portraits from the Great Hall. The school accepted you immediatly, even when you brought my 'killer' back to the school."

I shook my head at him, "you better hope you're right."

"I'm old, that means I'm always right." He countered.

I left my homework, promising to finish it in the morning, said goodnight to Dumbledore and went to bed.

I noted as I climbed into bed, that the whole room now smelt of Severus; Potions and Forbidden Fruit.

**XXXXXXX**

**Me: Hooray! *Trips***

**Severus: *Catches***

***Kiss***

**Ginny: -grumble-**

**Severus: Me: Shut up.**

**Luna: Harry: *Kiss***

**Severus: Ginny: Me: -kills-**

***Shrugs***


	7. Chapter 7

**READ!**

**Eleanor: Okay I had another story idea and realised that I could merge this one with it. All I had to do was delete**

**Chapter 7, 8 and 9 of this one.**  
**So I hope you enjoy the new turn the story is going to take now! :) xx So just to clarify, chapter 7,8&9 are GONE.. *Cries***  
**But this is going to be better :D**

**Severus: Eleanor doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Ginny: If she did it would have been more twisted ;p**

**Eleanor: Kind of like my mind :p**

**XXXXX -**

* * *

When I woke up and realised it was Saturday I sighed contentedly and sunk back into my mattress.

Surely the school could miss me for one day.

I'd been headmistress for about three weeks. Three weeks of school work, end of week speeches, a surly potion master, finding a DADA teacher, and more school work.

You'd think the advantage of being headmistress was that I could just NOT DO school work but as Dumbledore continuously told me "If you choose to leave the post you'll need those grades" and seeing as he's super old (and annoying) I assumed he must be right.

I had finally begged Remus to return to the castle as DA teacher and he refused point blank at first, but when I threatened him with my Mother he was glad to comply.

Severus was a continual pain in my cute little ass.

I had at least three students a day coming to the office to complain that he was being overly bias to Slytherin (no change there) or a detention that they didn't think they earned.

I berated him for it during our evening potion sessions but I'm pretty sure he turned off whenever I started talking.

I'll admit that I'm a nervous babbler but that's not an excuse for him to ignore _everything_ I say!

We hadn't had another klutz incident like the first. Sometimes in my secret moments when I curled up under my duvet in the dark, I could still remember the feel of his strong arms around me making me so small.

Normally I would banish such thoughts as a young fantasy, like muggle girls and the actor Johnny Depp. However

I was not a girl any more.

I was a woman truly, and if I was attracted to the surly, grouchy Severus Snape then I figure I was screwed up for life.

When I finally pulled myself out of bed at nine o'clock (oh the horror!) and threw on a shirt, pencil skirt, flats and ditched the robe, I settled myself down in my desk and waited for a lecture.

"Goodness Ginny, don't look like you're waiting for a punishment. You run the place now! The only one who's going to tell you off is Severus." Dumbledore instructed from my desk.

I had recently moved his portrait from the wall behind me to a stand-up frame on my desk, now at least I wouldn't crick my neck every time I wanted to chat with my old headmaster.

"Agreed," I told him and sat up straighter in my chair, a knock on my door pulled my attention from the old man I could now call 'friend.'

"Enter," I still love being able to do that.

Severus entered, looking blank and emotionless as always. It infuriated me that I couldn't read his facial emotions but I was learning.

"You weren't at breakfast."

Hmmm that was a bit of a blank one.. Maybe annoyed?

"No I wasn't."

That was a conversation ender right there so Severus sunk into his usual chair. Then he hopped up again and walked away from the chair and back again.

I frowned at his antics, "Severus is there something bothering you?"

He paused, opened his mouth, closed it, and kept pacing.

I stood up and made my way towards him. My eyes were only in line with shoulder but I put my hands on them and forced him to stop. Looking directly up into his eyes I asked him, "What is wrong?"

Gently he pulled my hands away from him; my fingers tingled where he'd touched mine, and rolled up the sleeve of his left arm.

The Dark Mark burned black and fierce against his sallow skin, like a black moon against a white sky. I took several instinctive steps away from Snape.

My hand twitched instinctively towards my wand but Snape grabbed both my arms in a lightning quick motion. I squeaked and he pinned them to my sides.

Immediately I started to struggle and wiggle against him. His voice was firm as he commanded me, "Ginerva stop it. Stop it now."

He sounded so scary with his flat coldness, that I did stop, surprising him. "It's just the mark Ginerva, I'm still who I was before I pulled back my sleeve."

"I know," I said, but I didn't stop staring at it. The snakes tongue spewing obscenely from a ghastly skull.

Snape pulled my face up to him and looked me deep in the eyes. Black on chestnut.

Something Harry had once mentioned floated through my head. It had been last year and he'd been complaining about Snape in Occlumency lessons and him seeing into his mind.

I snapped my eyes away from his face and focused on something else; His mouth.

I'd always imagined Snape's mouth to be thin and cruel, and they were thin but I could see no cruelty about him.

Just blank, emotionless.

Gently, I pulled my hands from his and let them swing by my sides. I told him, "I'm sorry. I was going to attack you or anything." I smiled at the idea of Snape being bombarded by flying bogeys.

"I'd like to see you try," he said, giving me a little smirk of his own.

I pushed in mock fury at his chest. In retaliation he bent and picked me up from the waist, tossing me over his shoulder as if I weighed nothing at all.

Even though I knew stereotypically girlish it was, I couldn't help squealing and hammering ineffectively on his back.  
"Sev-er-us Snape put me down!" I cried, emphasising every sylable with a hard whack, barely able to get the words out through my laughter.

He chuckled deep and low, and with a easy sweeping movement he turned and plopped me down on my desk.

I let my arms relax slightly from their deathgrip around his neck and just sit gently, keeping his head down on my level.

Leaning my forehead against his I took in a shaky laugh-breath. Severus's eyes gazed at me calmly but I could see a glimmer of amusement in them.

"Professor Snape. You are without a doubt the most unpredictable man I have ever met."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Only man?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically at him, "Darling, _all_ women are unpredictable."

He smiled and stepped back, giving me space to hop down off the table. "Indeed Miss Weasley," He told me, "you take me by surprise continuously."

"Well let's just hope I don't get boring." I said.

"And I don't start getting repetitive." He agreed.

* * *

**XXXXX**

**Severus: Repetitive, me?**

**Ginny: You're tall, dark and brooding. Isn't repetition is what you DO?**

**Severus: Trust me "Darling" you've not seen anything yet.**

**Eleanor: Nyawwww :) Rate and Review!**

**Ginny: My ass?**

**Severus: *sigh***

**Ginny: Well my ass IS cute!**

**Eleanor: Yeah but we're not American so shouldn't it be arse?**

**Ginny: Yeah but 'ass' is more sassy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eleanor: This one's dedicated to 'summernights' who made me feel bad for leaving this for a year..**

**Gin: A whole bloody year. I'm practically an antique.**

**Severus: You're all children.**

**Eleanor: But we're _Your_ children :)**

* * *

I let my legs sway gently in the breeze that swept around the castle. I was sitting on the windowsill of my bedroom with my legs sticking out into the night, hundreds of metres above the ground.

My head was miles away in that special place where millions of thoughts collect and mature into perfect eureka moments. Then you snap out of it and forget exactly what you're thinking of. But this particular idea wsan't going anywhere, it was brilliant. I couldn't even try to be modest with it.

The paper on my lap was filled with sketches and step-by-step plans.

"Severus isn't going to like you sitting up in that window Ginny." Dumbledore remarked from the desk.

I looked down at the Hogwarts grounds lit dimly by flickering lights in the windows, and snorted, "He can suck it."

I hadn't seen Snape alot recently. The troubles with the students had quieted to only about one a day, and mostly deserving, and the surly professor had stopped coming up to the office in the evenings. I worried that last time we spoke I might have overstepped the boundaries with my flirting and slight panic attack when he revealed his mark, but as a grown man if he couldn't handle one hormone driven teen then he probably didn't belong at Hogwarts anyway.

Dumbledore chuckled at my immaturity, "May I ask what it is that you're scribbling all over that paper?"

I straightened the sheet and presented it face out to him, he frowned in concentration as he tried to decifer the diagrams and scribbles. I was just about to explain what it all meant when his forhead smoothed out, "Ingenious.."

Well I certainly thought so but I wasn't going to let Dumbledore know how inflated my head was. To cover my excitement I asked, "Do you think it'll work?"

He gave me a twinkly smile, the one that enveloped you in a shared secret that even you weren't completely in on. Like he knew the outcome of your plan before you made it.

I shared the grin victoriously and turned back to the window, just in time to see Snape striding across the courtyard back into Hogwarts. He glanced up and I waved so enthusiastically I almost fell out of the window. He looked away quickly, then seemed to process what he'd seen and looked back up. I waved again and he glared, increasing his pace into the school.

I couldn't help myself, "Here comes trouble."

"You give him more worry than is entirerly nessecary Miss Weasley. Especially considering his proffession," Dumbledore sniggered, actually sniggerd, so the beratment was pretty much lost.

Laughter bubbled up my chest then tsunami-ed out of my mouth and Albus joined in gently.

Somewhere in that moment Severus burst through the door to my office, his eyebrows drawn together in a furious scowl. He strode across the room and picked me up from under the arms and hoisted me up and into the room, making me drop the paper.

"Are you _insane_?" He growled but I just whacked him hard on the arms and yelled, "Get off me you moron!" then flew back to the window.

"Accio paper!" I cried, snatching up the parchment before it fluttered out into the dark.

Sighing in relief with the paper safely on the desk, I felt free to turn on Snape. Unfortunately he was turning on me first.

"You do realise Weasley that beneath that window is nothing between you and the ground and certain death, therefore leading to myself being lynch mobbed?"

I snorted again, "You do realise Snape that I am a _witch_. It means that I have this little thing called _magic_ where I could chuck myself out that window then Wingardium Leviosa myself back up in double time?"

His scowl deepened but he said nothing so I curled up on my chair, sharing a look with Dumbledore.

"I didn't see you leave," I told him, twiddling my hair innocently.

Severus sat in his chair, "That isn't a question."

I pulled my knees tight up to my chest and glared at him, "Fine" I huffed, "How was the meeting?"

The frown disappeared and he looked majorly stressed under his blank mask. There was a pause that killed the jokey atmosphere and made the muscles in my neck tense. Everything became very still.

"Voldemort wants you to kill me too doesn't he."

"Yes."

"Shit.." another pause "Are you going to?"

Severus's eyes darted up to watch me carefully.

My nails bit into my legs but it did nothing to relieve the small amount of hysteria building in my throat, which caused all my words to tumble out several octaves higher than they should be. "I mean if He says you have to kill me you have to right? That's it. Just like with Dumbledore."

Standing Severus swept towards me, probably to comfort me like any other normal person, but I shot out of my chair when he approached it. I never really noticed before how every movement he made was slow and calculated. He could whip out his wand and kill me in an instant but he would more likely stalk me around the room with a heated discussion before killing me.

"If I was going to kill you surely I would have just pushed you out the window. And as I pointed out earlier I'd rather not be lynched."

I frowned at his logic then shook my head, "Don't do this crappy logical thing. Tell me what you're going to do. If you're going to kill me then do it now. There's no way I can say goodbye to my family because then He'd know that I knew, so do it."

Snape laughed. He actually laughed at me, right now, in this situation. Strangely though, his lack of stress calmed me completely. I moved around and sat on the corner of the desk nearer to him, leaning forward conspiratorially and asked, "Do you have a plan?"

He sighed, "No."

"So I have to think of one.." I grinned widely in a way that probably wasn't making me look sane at all, "Okay I can do this. Granted I've already had one amazing idea today. Two is a bit of a stretch, I'm no Dumbledore but I think I'll manage."

He stood and, in the motion, managed to get a lot closer to me. He didn't comment, just stared at me with those dark, dark eyes in his blankety blank face. Except it wasn't blank. Everything about Severus was intense. He was going to swallow me whole and eclipse the Sun with just his presence near me.

Heat burst across my face, but I didn't look away from him. He was so tall. Had he always been that tall? What would happen if I just tilted my head the right way and streched up? Just like in one of those muggle romance films Hermione had showed me once. A small smirk lingered at the corner of Severus's mouth as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.. And he probably did.

I pointed at Snape imperiously, ending the moment, "You. Go to bed, in the morning I will have the best plan you've ever heard. Oh and read this," I pressed the paper from earlier into his chest, using the pressure to move him away, then turned away.

Severus grabbed my arm and pulled me closer again, "Does this mean you're done acting like a hysterical child?"

"I'm not a child." I retorted.

"Indeed." He said softly. Then left, his hand brushing my arm as he drew away.

What did 'Indeed' mean? Was that sarcasm for 'You're still a child' or casual acknowledgment? Blankety blank face with his one word answers was just too stressful for me.

But then he wasn't always blank. There were those brief moments where he would smile or even make a genuine smirk rather than his facade-smirk. In those moments, it was hard not to grab his arm or hug him like I would with Neville or Hermione, but I knew without a doubt that if I were to touch him this almost-easy combradery would shatter.

It sounded dramatic but within my head I was sure that if I touched him, I would shatter into a million pieces, the butterflies in my chest bursting free, leaving nothing behind. Like the night I hit my head and he swept me into his arms. I was left so light in the head that I joked with him easily and definately flirted.. I think.

The whole scenario of exploding made no sense at all, but it was the most plusably of the two outcomes my wonderful mind would give me. The second was to be kept very locked.

A fresh paper in hand, I curled up on the window ledge, watching the moon cross over the top of the castle. My head was too many shades of messed up, and that was a fact. Now I had to put it to work.

Looking back I called playfully, "Which one of you lovely people wants to go get the Golden Trio for me?" The portraits on the walls groaned.

"Go _and _get." Cornelius Nigelus corrected.

* * *

**Ginny: Seriously? Another office scene?**

**Eleanor: We're building up Gin.. Shut up.**

**Severus: *Reads* Eclipse the Sun.. Are you calling me large?**

**Eleanor&Ginny: Only where it counts!**


End file.
